


In For a Penny

by pulltab (Dekka)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mentioned Abuse and Murder, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekka/pseuds/pulltab
Summary: Eddie doesn't think he's ever known anyone with an eating disorder. He doesn't understand how to approach it- what to say.Still, he tries his best.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 320





	In For a Penny

**Author's Note:**

> TW: This fic is about disordered eating and some reactions from characters are inappropriate but change by the end

As a team, you learn things about one another.

Like how Bobby doesnt talk after a bad shift, how Hen likes it quiet after any cases involving children, and how Chim can stand tall through anything as long as that anything doesnt involve snakes. 

After just a couple months, Eddie thinks he’s starting to understand them all and their quirks. To him, it just seems important to know these things about the people he’s working with. It saves time and stops hostilities before they even get a chance to fester into something more. 

So, when Buck doesnt join the team for dinner after a particularly rough call, Eddie thinks he’s finally figured the whole team out; Puzzle solved. 

“Was it the murder or the abuse?” It’s maybe too casual of a way to address the issue, as Bobby sets down a bowl of pasta on the table between them. 

The silence that deafens the kitchen is proof enough of the abrasiveness of the topic. 

Silently, Hen glances up at the Captain, seemingly for permission before filling Eddie in. “Buck has issues with eating after seeing stuff like that.” 

“Don’t we all,” Eddie jokes back, noticing how the red of the pasta is just a tad too familiar. 

He thinks that’ll be it, when Chim shrugs and starts piling his own plate. “Maddie’s been helping him through it.” 

The news seems to shock Bobby. “I’m glad he finally told her. Is anything working for him?” 

Chim scrapes off a hearty portion, accepting the next bowl Eddie passes to him without pausing. “The therapy is shit, but she found out if she’s got a full plate to herself that Buck doesnt shy away from eating off it.” 

“That’s interesting,” Hen hums, seemingly lost in thought. “It’s all psychological, isnt it?” 

“From guilt maybe,” Chim nods. 

Eddie’s too behind to keep up. “So…what’s wrong with him?” 

Again, his bluntness gets him a piercing glare from both Hen and Bobby. 

"Sorry," he shrugs, still not understanding just how serious it is. "Just want to know what we're dealing with." 

Eventually, the Captain takes pity on his genuine curiosity and worry. “He’s had some issues in the past with eating. It’s something that’s taken him a while to be comfortable sharing with us, so I expect you to treat this with the fragility it deserves.”

“Of course,” Eddie promises without a second’s hesitation, despite his less than stellar start. He doesnt take offense to the Captain’s forwardness. He knows that he can come off as rude sometimes with how blunt he is, and with the added heightened levels of protectiveness around their resident young guy, he gets where they’re all coming from. 

"So," Hen starts, pointedly eying Eddie into dropping the topic. "How was everyone's weekend?" 

From then on, for the next week, it doesnt seem like the Buck issue will really be much of an issue. At least, not until their shifts start piling up and the calls stop being so cut and dry. 

“He’s got to eat,” Eddie says, nearly out of his mind, looking at his team for backup. It’s been weeks since they told him of Buck’s issues, but just now the magnitude of it all is starting to hit him. 

“Leave him alone,” Bobby says sternly, putting a hand to Eddie’s shoulder to keep him from following Buck to their sleeping quarters. 

“He hasn’t eaten anything all day,” Eddie counters, turning on him. Hen is there to stop him from going any further. 

“We know,” she says, gently. “But there’s nothing we can do.” 

It’s hour sixteen of their twenty four hour shift. If Buck doesnt eat soon, Eddie’s going to intubate him. “Like hell there’s not.” 

Chim doesnt let him get past Hen. “Sit,” he commands, pointing to the kitchen table. 

There’s something dangerously protective in his eyes that Eddie’s not going to touch with a ten foot pole. He sits obediently with his hands raised in surrender. “You know he could put us in danger, if he passes out during a call.” He doubts they haven’t thought the same exact thing. 

“His body has become accustomed to his problems,” Bobby says, a defeated tilt to his tone. “It’s the same with people who fast intermittently. You build a tolerance to long periods of time without food.” 

It feels like there’s nothing Eddie can say to make them react the way he wants them to- with the same anger he’s feeling. They’ve dealt with this for longer than him, and have had longer to accept the wins and losses as they come. “I just- I dont like this,” Eddie admits. “We can’t just sit back and do nothing.” 

He thinks of the way Buck’s shirts have started to fall a little looser, then of the bags under his eyes that are gaining ground by the day. It feels like they're running out of time, like Buck will just continue to waste away even after the team promises him that the not eating comes and goes in waves. 

“It’s just been a rough week,” Hen reassures him in a way that’s depressingly far from reassuring. "He's getting help, Eddie. It's okay." 

It’s that uncertainty that makes Eddie ask the question he knows they’re all circling. “Does anyone even know the last time he ate?” 

“Maddie had him over for dinner a day ago,” Chim tells them. His answer doesnt exactly raise anyone’s confidence. “…he barely touched anything.” 

What it comes down to, is that Eddie’s not one to sit around. “That’s not okay.” He’s taking the steps two at a time before anyone can stop him. 

He just doesnt understand how they’re fine with letting this play out on it’s own. Treatment or not, it's clear the solution isn't what they're doing now. And if Buck's health depends on their calls, then there's nothing Eddie wouldn't do to either filter them, or stop the after effects of the impact. 

There's really only one option. 

He finds Buck in the furthest bunk from the door, the lights off and his phone lighting up his face.  
“Get up,” Eddie tells him, tearing the blankets back and flipping the lights on. 

“What’s wrong?” Even accosted, Buck stands, ready to go. “Is the alarm not working?” 

“No. There’s no fire. No rescue needed.” Now that Eddie’s with him, the words he wants to say have dried up in his throat. To see Buck like this- standing, hands twisted with anxiety- makes the issue more human, less like something Eddie can just force into submission to make better. 

“Then why-” Buck motions uselessly at the upturned bed. 

“I- wanted to watch a movie,” Eddie decides on, surprising even himself. Step by step, the words he’s already blurted out set a plan into motion. 

“Really?” Buck’s skeptical answer is quieted by Eddie’s sure and confident, “Yes. Right now.” 

At some point they should all sleep, but being tired come morning will be worth it if Eddie’s plan works out. 

He remembers what Chim said, all those weeks ago, about Maddie figuring out that Buck didn’t mind eating if he didn’t necessarily notice he was eating. 

“Get settled,” he prompts Buck, once he’s dragged him to the couch and handed him the remote. “I’m going to make myself popcorn, you want any?” 

Even expecting it, he’s still disappointed by Buck’s soft ‘no thanks.’ 

He must be starving. 

But it’s all part of Eddie's plan. “More for me,” he shrugs, hoping he’s not playing up his disinterest too much. 

By the time he’s settled back on the couch, a fresh bowl of popcorn in his lap, the team has joined Buck around the Tv. They’re probably surprised to even see him at all, and even more surprised that Eddie didn’t start something over the youngest's eating habits. 

“Budge over,” Eddie tells Hen, and makes himself comfortable in the limited space left between her and Buck. It puts them shoulder to shoulder, just like he planned.

The movie they pick out is an old one, one they’ve all seen before, so Eddie doesnt feel bad for prompting Chim to grab a handful of popcorn and start throwing it to him to catch in his mouth. 

“I was the best at this, when I was in Afghanistan,” he tells them all, leaning over Buck to catch a piece that goes astray. 

Chim just laughs at his cockiness, throwing some at his chest to mess up his rhythm of catches. 

“I’m serious,” Eddie swears, chewing with his mouth full, “we didn’t have much to do over there sometimes. I was reining popcorn-catching champ two tours in a row.” Just the thought of his old team has his chest aching. These nights, huddled around the entertainment center in the firehouse with Hen and the guys, are sometimes painfully familiar. 

“No way you’d beat me,” Hen taunts then, grabbing a handful of popcorn for herself. 

“Bring it on,” Eddie counters, overly confident from years of victories. 

Waving off his macho bravado, Hen just snorts. “You may be pretty, but you cant talk a mean game to save your life.” The trash talking from there only gets worse, and suddenly, Eddie realizes the ache in his chest isnt as harsh as it used to be as he laughs along with Chim, Hen, and Buck as Bobby fails miserably at catching a single piece that Hen throws his way. 

“Okay, Okay,” Eddie placates them, “_Competition. Now_. First to six high catches wins.” 

As they go around, the worries of the day slip away. 

Much to her delight, Hen ends up winning the competition in the end, but it’s Eddie who feels like the real victor as Buck unconsciously digs his hand into the popcorn bowl for the next round. 

It’s not much, but it’s a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed the writer :) 
> 
> This topic can be dark and is personal, but I hope the ending brought some light to it! Let me know if you'd like continuations of this or any other prompts


End file.
